


Sweet like hot chocolate- Dr. Whale x Reader PL

by Feniksa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dr. Whale/Reader, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Protective Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale, pl, reader - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: Dr. Whale- miejscowy Casanova postanawia oderwać Cię od lektury ulubionej książki i postawić coś do picia. Czy będzie to niezapomniany wieczór?





	Sweet like hot chocolate- Dr. Whale x Reader PL

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT oglądałam baaardzo dawno temu i ten fick też zaczęłam pisać... dawno dawno temu(hehe :D). Ale mimo wszystko chciałam go skończyć i w końcu dodać. Taka casualowa historyjka na zimne wieczory ;P Szczerze to miałam wizję na całą długą historię romansu z Whalem, ale niestety mam talent do nie kończenia serii. Dlatego jeśli jeszcze kiedyś napiszę coś dotyczącego tego wątku to będą to raczej one-shoty, ale powiedzmy, że będą jakby częściami tej samej historii. 
> 
> Ok, historię życia opowiedziałam, więc teraz gorąco zapraszam do czytania! ^^
> 
> Aha i uznałam, że taki tytuł po angielsku będzie lepiej się prezentował ^^"

Jak co dzień siedziałam "U babci" czytając książkę przy kubku gorącej czekolady. Kolejny niezbyt fascynujący dzień w Storybrook.  
Z początku obserwowałam ludzi, którzy tu przychodzili, z kim przychodzą i o czym rozmawiają. Jednak, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem tylko obserwatorem, a nie bohaterem swojej historii zaczęłam skupiać całą uwagę na czytanym tekście i przestałam zwracać uwagę na ludzi wokoło.

Dlatego kiedy do mojego stolika przysiadł się dr. Whale, z początku nawet go nie zauważyłam.

\- Co czytasz?- usłyszałam jak zawsze pogodny głos doktora.

Opuściłam zakrywającą mi twarz książkę by móc go zobaczyć. Było to chyba najbardziej niespodziewana rzecz, jaka mnie spotkała odkąd tu przychodzę.

\- Skończyły się panu potencjalne kandydatki do randek? Musi być pan bardzo zdesperowany- nie było to grzeczne aczkolwiek dokładnie to w tym momencie pomyślałam.

Odłożyłam książkę i spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Co ty mówisz?!- mówiąc to uraczył mnie uśmiechem prosto z reklamy pasty do zębów.- Jesteś prześliczną dziewczyną.

\- To ciekawe...- założyłam ręce i oparłam się o stolik.- Widziałam tu doktora z różnymi kobietami tyle razy, że w końcu przestałam liczyć, ale raczej ja i moja "śliczność" nie zostały zauważone- mówiąc to posłałam mu ponury uśmiech.

Spontaniczna radość zniknęła z jego twarzy. Było widać, że poczuł się niezręcznie.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić- zaczął.- Jednak to, że cię nie zauważyłem nie jest do końca prawdą... po prostu nigdy nie zebrałem się na odwagę żeby się do ciebie odezwać.

Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi dużymi błękitnymi oczami w taki sposób, że prawie zaczęłam rozpływać się w środku. Szybko jednak przywróciłam w sobie możliwość racjonalnego myślenia.

\- Pan bał się odezwać do mnie?! Miejscowy Casanova? Błagam... nikt by w to nie uwierzył- mówiąc do pociągnęłam łyk czekolady, odrywając od niego wzrok i przy okazji ubrudziłam sobie nos bitą śmietaną.

\- Masz coś na...- zaczął stukać palcem po czubku nosa.

-"Przecież wiem!"- nie powiedziałam tego głośno. Po prostu wzięłam serwetkę i wytarłam nos.

\- I nie musisz zwracać się do mnie tak formalnie- znów się uśmiechnął.

\- Jak chcesz - powiedziałam lekceważąco, choć skłamałabym mówiąc, że rozmowa z nim nie sprawia mi przyjemności.

Chwilę siedzieliśmy bez słowa.

\- "To ze mną jest coś nie tak, że nie potrafi rozpocząć rozmowy? Naprawdę go onieśmielam? A może te podchody są z góry skazane na porażkę?"

\- Podać coś?- z tych chaotycznych rozmyślań wyrwała mnie Ruby.

\- Nie... chyba nie...- spojrzałam pytająco na Whale'a.

\- Filiżankę czarnej kawy i drugi kubek gorącej czekolady- złożył zamówienie ze swoim typowym szerokim uśmiechem.

Ruby spojrzała na mnie troskliwym wzrokiem.

\- Jeśli on ci przeszkadza...- zaczęła.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie!- zaprzeczyłam histerycznie wymachując dłońmi.

\- Skoro tak... miłej randki!- uśmiechnęła się i kołysząc biodrami odeszła od stolika.

Moje oczy miały teraz wielkość spodków i poczułam jak policzki oblewają się rumieńcem.

\- Jesteś nieco spięta...- zaczął doktor.- Wybacz, jeśli to przeze mnie.

\- To nie twoja wina, ja po prostu... nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałam z jakimś mężczyzną i nie wiem... jak powinnam się zachowywać. Wiem jak głupio to brzmi.

\- Wcale nie- uśmiechnął się ciepło i rozsiadł się wygodniej.- Bądź po prostu sobą.

\- Problem polega na tym, że jestem- powiedziałam szczerze

\- Mi to odpowiada- teraz oparł się rękami o stolik i spojrzał mi w oczy. 

Spojrzałam w jego niebieskie tęczówki i mogłabym w tym momencie uwierzyć w absolutnie wszystko, co powie. 

Znowu nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Chyba jestem dla niego ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia. Naprawdę jestem taka oporna?

\- Prawie nigdy nie widuję Cię w szpitalu- stwierdził w końcu.

\- To chyba dobrze?- spytałam z wątpliwością w głosie.

\- Tak… absolutnie tak! 

Czy on się właśnie zaczerwienił?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że trzeba regularnie się badać dla własnego zdrowia, wiesz…

\- Bez urazy, ale nie lubię badań, lekarzy i szpitali… w sensie do pana, echem… ciebie, nic nie mam! Nie to miałam na myśli!

\- Jesteś urocza, kiedy się denerwujesz

Bardzo mi się podobało, kiedy to powiedział jednak udawałam, że nie zwróciłam na to uwagi.

\- Gabinety przypominają mi salę tortur, wy lekarze zawsze mówicie, że nie będzie bolało, a i tak boli i jeszcze się dowiaduję, że to dla mojego dobra…

\- Bo to prawda. Robimy, co możemy. Nie zawsze jest to przyjemne jednak najważniejsze żeby było skuteczne.

\- Wiem, ale wciąż…

\- Następnym razem idź prosto do mnie. Kiedy ostatni raz pobierałaś krew?

Chyba był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła mówić o pobieraniu krwi z takim uśmiechem.

\- Nie pamiętam. Jak odczuję taką potrzebę to się zgłoszę.

\- Wiesz, że nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy.

\- Wiem

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Mogła bym przysiąc, że między nami wytworzyła się jakaś więź. A może to tylko… moja wyobraźnia.

\- Już późno- spojrzałam za ono, faktycznie zaczęło się już ściemniać, a czekolada w kubku już dawno się skończyła.- Powinnam już iść…

\- Czekaj odprowadzę cię. 

Oboje wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy przed jadłodajnie. 

\- Więc… to chyba pożegnanie?- spytałam patrząc na swoje buty.

\- Kiedyś musiało nastąpić, niestety…- odpowiedział Whale.- Ale wciąż masz coś na ustach.

\- Co...?

I wtedy pocałował mnie delikatnie w kącik moich ust. Kiedy stałam oniemiała, odwrócił się zaczął iść i z uśmiechem pomachał mi na pożegnanie.

\- „Whale, ty cholerny kobieciarzu jesteś… cudowny”- pomyślałam stojąc na ciemnej ulicy, wciąż oblana rumieńcem.


End file.
